Plastic Snowflakes
by Vixenfur
Summary: Alec wakes up one December morning to find Magnus decorating their apartment with lights and hints of Christmas.


"You've got to be kidding me..."

Alec stood in the hallway, his hair sticking up more than usual, scruffy from a deep sleep. His gray pajama shirt was twisted around his torso, eyes sticky from sleep and anyone could tell from his posture that he was confused as hell.

All he saw were colors. Bright, bright colors, all over the place, and gleaming yellow eyes bouncing over to him, a bright smile forming above his gaze. He could hear soft chimes of jingle bells and old, calming songs- voices from the 50's and 60's era... cheerful and light. Christmas music.

"Alec, darling!" Magnus cooed, and Alec came into consciousness as arms wrapped around his waist. Alec blushed slightly at their contact, biting on his lip and pulling back to stare behind Magnus, who's hair- which was already styled and spiked- was illuminated by lights. The glitter around his eyes sparkled as he followed Alec's gaze, and a smile spread on his cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing..." Alec grumbled as he stared at the large Christmas tree in their living room, bright, multicolored lights glowing between every branch. Boxes of ornaments sat around the chairs and tables, open and ready. Alec rubbed his eyes slightly, blinking them open and then looking back to his boyfriend questioningly.

"Decorating for the holidays," Magnus grinned and turned to the side, his hand never leaving Alec's waist. They stood, looking at what Magnus has achieved so far. Alec's tired eyes travelled around the room, and the gentle tune of White Christmas played in the background from a small radio behind them. Before Alec could react, Magnus pulled his boyfriend close, and started spinning them in slow, easy circles.

"... dreamin' of a white... Christmas~" Magnus smiled and spun Alec around, who finally woke up and yelped, staggering into Magnus's arms and flushing red in embarrassment.

"Wh-what do you think you're do-ah!" Alec was dipped low, and he held onto Magnus for dear life, his eyes blinking in shock. He felt his heart thud at Magnus's warm, loving gaze, his smile honest and cheerful. Alec allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and kissed softly on the cheek before being let go. Alec stood there, blushing before he whirled around, going into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Magnus hummed to himself happily, finishing up the lights on the tree as Alec came over and sat down on an empty chair, sucking on steaming coffee and slowly waking up.

"Alexander, dear," Magnus smiled, glancing over his shoulder at Alec, who had just finished his coffee. "Would you like to help hang ornaments? Pretty please?" Magnus batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. Alec grumbled to himself and sat up, muttering approval and going to one of the boxes.

He pulled out small, golden ornaments labeled with different places- others were round, while there were some flat, rectangular ones. They all represented a different place in the world with different years- ranging from the 1950's to merely months ago, when he and Magnus travelled- to the early 1800's. Even though Alec's eyebrows were furrowed in frustration, he made sure to place every ornament in a visible place, so any passerby could easily sit down and read off every ornament they saw and catch every single one.

Magnus told stories about the ornaments, how he got them, what he was doing there, whenever Alec handed him an ornament to reach a place he couldn't reach. Magnus would gaze at the ornament and his amber eyes would flash in memories before explaining what had happened in that place. Alec looked occupied with other ornaments, but he always listened, gazing at Magnus with silent admiration- at his smooth skin glowing from the lights in the tree.

When Alec was distracted by a certain ornament, he was hit in the back with a bag. He turned around, seeing Magnus standing over him, before he grabbed what Magnus threw at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Plastic snow...?" He barely got to ask before Magnus threw a handful of small flakes at him, and they showered his face and hair. Alec sat there, frozen before ripping open his own bag and gripping a handful, throwing it in Magnus's direction. Magnus laughed and threw more at Alec, dumping them all over his hair and eventually tackling him, stuffing them down his shirt.

"M-Magnus!" Alec laughed, squirming under his hands and laughing as the snow fluttered around them realistically. "I-it tickles!" he laughed more, and before he could stop himself from laughing, he noticed Magnus's gaze soften, his playful smile dropping with an awestruck stare. Before Alec could ask, Magnus leaned down, locking their lips together in a soft, romantic kiss. Alec let his eyes close, a soft moan rumbling in his throat as he kissed back, their fingers lacing, small plastic snowflakes caught in between.

"You're stunning when you laugh, Alexander." Alec felt his cheeks flush hot, his heart skipping as his eyes met golden ones.

"S-Shut up..."


End file.
